Lacrima de Malheur
by Nimiki
Summary: Retour à la normale pour la guilde de Fairy Tail suite au combat contre les esprits stellaires. Cependant, les combats ont été enregistrés sur des lacrimas qu'Erza a la ferme intention de partager avec toute la guilde, au grand désespoir de Levy et Gajeel. OS [Levy M. x Gajeel R.]


Le retour à la guilde s'était fait sans encombres, mais également dans un calme qui donnerait de mauvais frissons à n'importe qui, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait bien les phénomènes qui peuplaient Fairy Tail. Totalement exténués par le combat et le voyage, aucun des perturbateurs habituel n'avait cherché de noises à qui que ce soit. Arrivés à bon port en fin de soirée, chacun repris son chemin pour rentrer chez soi.

Le lendemain, tout le monde avait repris ses habitudes. Tandis que Natsu déclarait une énième guerre à Gray sous les acclamations de Juvia, Mirajane tenait le bar tout en discutant tranquillement avec Erza, Lucy et Levy.

**-** **Et bien, quelle histoire ! Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé tes esprits, Lucy.** lui lança Erza en souriant.

\- **Et moi donc ! J'ai eu tellement peur. Les voir des cet état, c'était vraiment...** commença l'intéressée en soupirant de soulagement.

\- **Oui, j'imagine bien.** répondit la rousse en hochant la tête, compréhensive.

\- **C'est sûr que c'était une drôle d'histoire, heureusement tout s'est bien terminé, et nous avons retrouvé nos corps.** soupira la petite bleue, affalée sur le comptoir.

\- **Tiens, tant qu'on en parle !** enchaîna Erza, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. **Mirajane, il va falloir préparer la salle !**

La démone haussa un sourcil en observant son amie, curieuse et surtout très intéressée.

\- **Oooh ? Tu veux qu'on organise une fête pour notre retour ?!**

\- **Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt un moment cinéma !** Clama Titania d'un air bienheureux.

\- **Cinéma ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder ?** l'interrogea Levy, surprise d'un entrain si soudain pour les films de la part d'Erza.

\- **Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont enregistré ta dernière prestation au théâtre..?** se risqua Lucy, peu rassurée.

\- **Nooon, voyons ! Vous seriez les premières informées si une chose pareille arrivait un jour. Non non, j'ai bien mieux que ça ! Ne bougez pas.**

Ni une ni deux, la chevalière disparut, laissant ses amies dans le flou total. Aucune d'elle ne comprenait de quoi il s'agissait, mais une chose était certaine : ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour revenir avec un sac sur le dos. La rousse le déposa délicatement sur le comptoir avant d'enfin donner une explication à ses amies :

\- **C'est un véritable trésor que nous allons regarder ! Avec ces lacrimas,** commença la mage en ouvrant le sac et en sortant l'un des dits objets, **j'ai pu enregistrer nos combats contre les esprits ! J'ai hâte de vous montrer comme je me suis merveilleusement bien débrouillée contre cet archer !** conclût-elle. On pouvait facilement ressentir toute la fierté au travers de ses yeux étoilés.

\- **C'est une excellente idée !** s'exclama joyeusement Mirajane.

Lucy sourit en observant ses amies tout en sirotant sa boisson. Levy quant à elle sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un bond dans sa poitrine et elle manqua de recracher sa boisson, toussant à plusieurs reprises. Le teint à présent livide, la jeune mage se risqua à poser une question tout en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

\- **Tu.. tu as tout enregistré ? Du début jusqu'à la fin ? Même les paroles ?**

**\- Bien entendu ! Pourquoi ?** s'enquit Erza.

\- **Tu es sûre que tout va bien Levy ?** s'inquiéta la démone.

\- **O-oui, ça va !** tenta-t-elle dans un mince sourire. **J'ai juste avalé de travers.**

La mage aux mots vira cette fois au rouge en repensant à ce qu'elle avait été contrainte d'avouer dans son combat contre l'esprit du Capricorne. Serrant doucement le verre qu'elle avait commandé un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille peinait à écouter le discours de Titania sur son combat tant son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et la gêne que lui occasionnait cette nouvelle l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il était à présent vital qu'elle trouve un plan pour empêcher la diffusion de sa lacrima.

L'agglutinement de mages était toujours le même sur l'heure de midi, la quasi totalité de la guilde était présente. Mirajane profita de cette occasion pour amorcer l'annonce de l'évènement en préparation. Lorsqu'elle frappa deux fois des mains, le silence se fit en salle et la majorité des têtes se tourna vers la scène.

\- **Je vous demande deux minutes d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Erza a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.** leur annonça-t-elle avant de se reculer pour laisser place à son amie.

\- **Merci Mira.** répondit Titania avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. **Aujourd'hui est votre jour de gloire, mes amis !** commença-t-elle d'un air théâtral. **Grâce à quelques lacrimas qu'il me restait, j'ai pu enregistrer nos sublimes combats contre les esprits stellaires. Et d'ici peu, mes amis... Nous allons pouvoir les regarder ensemble !**

Les réactions se faisaient diverses dans la guilde, partagés entre la surprise et l'excitation pour la plupart, d'autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Gray et Gajeel étaient à leur tour pétrifiés par cette nouvelle. Leurs combats s'étant déroulés de manière très... bizarre, tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré était de pouvoir simplement oublier cette mauvaise blague.

De son côté, Levy était au bord de la crise de panique. Fixant son verre, les joues rouges, elle ne cessait de se remémorer la scène tout en s'énonçant les possibilités qu'il lui restait. Jusque là, elle n'avait trouvé que trois choix.

Premièrement, supplier Mirajane et Erza de ne pas diffuser sa lacrima. _Pitoyable..._ songea Levy en soupirant de plus belle. Ses amies insisteraient forcément pour connaître la raison qui aurait poussé la petite mage à les supplier de la sorte. Et lorsqu'elles l'apprendraient... Ce ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Retour au point de départ.

○ Deuxièmement, s'arranger pour voler ou casser sa lacrima. Le plus intéressant mais également le plus risqué. Glissant un regard sur le sac de lacrima toujours posé sur le comptoir du bar, Levy n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour détourner l'attention de Mirajane suffisamment longtemps pour discrètement chercher sa lacrima et s'en emparer, tout en supposant que la démone soit seule avec elle au bar, chose qui était finalement très rare. Impossible également de trouver une opportunité pour les déplacer, étant donné que la diffusion aurait lieu d'ici peu, Erza ne tarderait pas à les prendre pour les déposer non loin de l'écran.

○ Troisièmement... Tout avouer à Gajeel avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par la lacrima. Levy se mordit la lèvre à cette idée. Jamais elle ne trouverait le courage pour lui dire une chose pareille. Sans parler du fait qu'elle pourrait sans doute faire une croix sur tous les petits moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui jusque là. Terminé le minimum de proximité qui pouvait parfois s'installer entre eux. Il prendrait ses distances, peut-être même qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole !

Dans tous les cas, si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur cette foutue lacrima, elle mourrait de honte en très peu de temps. Désespérée, la jeune mage lâcha un long soupir pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement à un meilleur moyen de se procurer cette lacrima. Après l'annonce d'Erza, tous se bousculaient et s'affairaient pour préparer l'écran et la salle pour la diffusion, programmée à peine une heure plus tard.

\- **Ca fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme pour cette diffusion !** lâcha joyeusement Erza en revenant vers le bar une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce qui eût pour effet de faire sursauter Levy, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur personnelle.

\- **Haha, ils ont l'air de s'activer en effet !** dit-elle, le plus naturellement possible.

Titania attrapa le sac de lacrima et le tira sur son dos. C'était un tout ou rien : soit la rousse posait le sac dans un coin plus tranquille, ce qui permettrait à Levy de le fouiller, soit elle utilisait directement les lacrimas pour la diffusion, et là, la vie de Levy était ruinée pour de bon. Peut-être reconsidèrerait-t-elle son premier plan, après tout... Ses amies n'étaient pas cruelles à ce point. Tendue, Levy ne lâcha pas Erza du regard. A son grand désespoir, la mage posa le sac dans un coin non loin de l'écran et attrapa la première venue pour se préparer à l'essayer.

Petit coup de chance, le sac était suffisamment dissimulé pour que quelqu'un fouille dedans... Attendez, quelqu'un ? Levy plissa les yeux pour mieux observer. Effectivement, quelqu'un profitait du recoin sombre de la pièce pour fouiller le sac avant elle ! De plus, pas n'importe qui... Fort heureusement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Levy remarqua que personne n'y prêtait attention, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous occupés à préparer quelque chose. La jeune mage se tira alors de sa rêverie pour s'approcher du voleur.

**\- Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible.

**\- Grmbl... je devais absolument récupérer ça.** marmonna-t-il pour seule réponse en lui montrant la lacrima, embêté de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac (et c'était bel et bien le cas de le dire).

**\- Si tu me laisses fouiller aussi, je ne dirai rien.** répondit la bleue dans un sourire malicieux.

Haussant un sourcil, Gajeel se déplaça simplement pour la laisser passer, sans poser plus de questions. Après tout, il comprenait bien les raisons de la mage, étant également dans ce cas. Si qui que ce soit dans la guilde le voyait transformé en rongeur... Il ne donnait pas cher de sa réputation.

Après s'être approchée suffisamment, Levy se mit à fouiller désespérément le sac, tandis que Gajeel montait la garde. Tremblante, elle vérifia avec précautions chaque initiales inscrites sur les lacrimas. Hélas... aucune n'arborait les siennes. Plus la bleue avançait dans ses recherches, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que l'inévitable était entrain de se produire : la seule lacrima qu'Erza avait prit et s'apprêtait à diffuser était la sienne.

Repoussant doucement le sac, la jeune mage se passa une main sur le visage maintenant rouge. Elle était au bord des larmes et revint difficilement à la réalité : toute la guilde allait pouvoir assister à sa pseudo-déclaration. Et pour couronner le tout, Gajeel était aux premières loges, juste à côté d'elle. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait autant manqué de chance. Tremblante et déterminée, Levy se tourna vers Gajeel qui lança un regard inquiet vers elle.

\- **T'es sûre que ça va crevette ? T'en fais une tête.**

\- **Je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.** lui répondit-elle la gorge serrée. Sa poitrine lui faisait extrêmement mal et pour cause, son cœur tambourinait bien trop fort. Mais elle s'en fichait, à présent. Elle préferait encore franchir l'irréparable d'elle-même plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne par une foutue lacrima. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Levy lui fit signe de se pencher. Pensant qu'elle lui murmurerait quelque chose à l'oreille, le dragon slayer s'exécuta.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait crû que ce moment arriverait. Encore moins que ce serait elle qui prendrait l'initiative. Attrapant le visage de son cher et tendre à deux mains, Levy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'approcha suffisamment pour l'embrasser furtivement. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réagir et en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes et se faufiler un chemin à travers les mages. Perdue dans la foule, les joues en feu, gênée de son propre geste, elle pouvait cependant mourir en paix. Prête à affronter son destin, elle se réinstalla au bar pour observer l'écran tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

De son côté, Gajeel mit un moment avant de réagir. Choqué et sur le cul, c'est lacrima en main qu'il se fit surprendre par Erza. Après lui avoir passé un sacré savon, la rousse repris la lacrima, la fourra dans le sac avec les autres et décida qu'il était temps de commencer la diffusion. Le dragon Slayer quant à lui secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se mit à la recherche de sa future proie, celle qui l'avait abasourdi suffisamment longtemps pour faire foirer son plan.

La salle était à présent totalement plongée dans le noir. La diffusion avait bel et bien commencé, mais Levy se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas par sa lacrima : il s'agissait là du combat de Gajeel. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Levy se tortillait sur son tabouret tandis que l'assemblée riait aux larmes. En plus de l'avoir embrassé, elle l'aurait empêché de fuir après son vol ou s'était-il simplement trompé ? Dans les deux cas, il ne serait certainement pas de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle le croiserait à nouveau.

Focalisée sur l'écran, la jeune mage n'avait pas réalisé qu'une menace plus grande encore se trouvait derrière elle.

\- **Tu m'as bien eu, sur ce coup là.**

\- **G-Gajeel ?!** répondit la bleue dans un sursaut après qu'elle se soit retournée pour faire face au colosse.

\- **Tu pensais quand même pas que tu pouvais me prendre par surprise comme ça sans être punie en retour ?** fit le Dragon Slayer, un large sourire prédateur sur le visage.

Levy frémit en voyant cette expression, elle ne savait décidément pas quoi en penser. Cependant, la jeune mage se figea lorsqu'il attrapa d'une main son menton et l'approcha de lui tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Les joues affreusement rougies et les yeux perdus dans ceux rubis de celui qui manquait de faire exploser sa poitrine, elle ne lâcha pas son regard tout en attendant le moment fatidique où il lui ferait vivre un enfer pour lui avoir volé un baiser.

Mais la suite ne se passa pas réellement comme elle l'avait imaginé. S'approchant dangereusement, Gajeel se pencha vers elle jusqu'à briser le court écart qui les séparaient encore. D'abord surprise, Levy ne tarda pas à participer à ce baiser aussi fougueux qu'amoureux. Le dragon d'acier mit fin au baiser, tout en posant son front sur celui de Levy.

\- **T'as plus intérêt à prendre d'initiative de ce genre, c'est moi l'homme comme dirait l'autre.** chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tout en souriant. **Même si j'étais loin d'imaginer... enfin.**

\- **Et moi donc...** murmura Levy en retour, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, l'angoisse qui avait envahit la bleue s'était totalement envolée. Si c'était réciproque, peu lui importait que la guilde découvre ses sentiments au travers d'un écran, étant donné qu'elle pourrait l'exhiber sans aucun soucis. Cependant, la jeune mage vira au rouge lorsque les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent. Elle n'avait rien manqué, du début jusqu'à la fin -si ce n'est un petit bout du combat de Gajeel étant donné qu'elle était légèrement occupée avec celui-ci - et pourtant... Jamais elle n'avait vu son combat.

\- **Je... Je reviens, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.** dit-elle à Gajeel avant de s'éclipser.

\- **Ah, Levy ! Tu es là.** l'interpella Erza. **Tu tombes bien, tiens...** fit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

\- Q**uelque chose que, je pense, ... Et bien, tu aurais préféré faire toi même ?** répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner après lui avoir lancé un clin d'oeil complice.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet, elle comprit bien vite son erreur en apercevant la lacrima. Ça lui apprendra à faire si peu confiance à ses amies, et surtout à se précipiter. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si mauvais... Tournant la tête vers Gajeel qui l'attendait, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Au final, malgré tant de malentendus, elle y avait gagné beaucoup...

**[FIN]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fiouu.. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant écris d'un coup ! Je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé, même si j'ai peur d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête ! J'espère qu'il vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. J'attends vos avis ! _


End file.
